tes IQ L
by snap-me
Summary: L mengikuti sebuah tes psikologi. Tes ini menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan psikologisnya, dan juga memberikan hasil mengenai IQ dan EQ-nya. Bagaimana hasilnya? Benarkah IQ Sang L melebihi 200?


Hm....

Saiia lagi ingin bergajeness ria....

Jadina.... *sok imut* akyu pengenna bikin cecuatu yang agak aucis....

Yah, entah kenapa ini jadinya autis gak jelas. Btw, ini humor, kok! Gak serius. Cuma ya, agak serius dikit di sedikit bagian. Keseriusan dalam fic saiia hanyalah figuran (??)

No pairing, sorry. Ini klop Cuma L dan hasil tesnya. Positifkah? Oh! L hamil? Anak siapa? *ngaco*

Nyahaha.. sarap saiia kumat. So, let's go! *hiking kalee*

Yah, have a nice reading ya!!

-o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o-

_**Test result**_

**Chara : **L Lawliet

**Genre : **Humor/Gaje

**Rate : **tenang~ ini bukan TTM, alias awal-awal T naik jadi M~ Rate fic ini pure T [teen] alias 13+ *setahu saiia 13- dilarang baca fic deh*

**Warning : **gaje. Pendek, nggak penting, tidak menerima api *di kamus flame artinya api lho~* OOC

**Disclaimer : © **_Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba_, yang mencipta karya luar biasa nan mempesona

**Summary : **L mengikuti sebuah tes psikologi. Tes ini menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan psikologisnya, dan juga memberikan hasil mengenai IQ dan EQ-nya. Bagaimana hasilnya? Benarkah IQ Sang L melebihi 200?

-o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o--o-0-o-

**.**

L baru saja akan memasukkan sebuah donat berukuran jumbo ke dalam rongga mulutnya saat Watari datang membawa sepucuk surat. Surat itu dilapisi amplop coklat, tipis. Watari menyerahkannya pada L, lalu pergi entah ke mana.

L mengambil surat itu dengan dua jari tangan kirinya –telunjuk dan ibu jari- sementara jemari tangannya yang lain sibuk memasukkan donat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa itu, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light. Ia baru saja masuk ke dalam markas. Well, settingnya adalah saat Light kehilangan ingatan. Hehe~

"Surat, Light-kun,"

"Aku tahu. Maksudku-"

"Di dalam surat ini tertera hasil tes psikologiku,"

Light hanya ber'ohh'ria, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah L. L memandang Light, lalu membuka bagian atas amplopnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas tipis, yang terlipat menjadi 4 bagian.

"Bagaimana isinya, Ryuuzaki?"

L hampir membuka mulutnya, sampai ia melihat sebuah kata dalam kotak yang ada di pojok kanan atas kertas itu.

**RAHASIA**

Sebentuk kata itu menanggalkan kata yang hendak dibuat L, dan sebagai gantinya, ia meminta Light keluar ruangan. "Sebentar saja, Light-kun. Saya perlu sedikit waktu untuk sendiri,"

Meski penasaran, Light mau juga keluar dari ruang markas itu.

Memastikan Light telah keluar, dan hanya dirinya dengan sepucuk surat itu, L membaca hasil tes psikologinya.

**HASIL PEMERIKSAAN DATA PSIKOLOGI**

Nama : Ryuuzaki

Tanggal pemeriksaan : 2 hari sebelum hari kematian L di komik DeathNote

**Kecerdasan**

1 Intelegensi/IQ : Genius (206)

**Bakat**

2 Bakat dalam bidang angka : Tinggi sekali (97)

3 Bakat berpikir abstrak : Tinggi sekali (97)

4 Bakat dalam bahasa dan tata bahasa : Tinggi (80)

5 Bakat dalam relasi ruang : Tinggi (80)

6 Bakat dalam teknik mekanik : Tinggi (79)

**Kepribadian**

7 Motivasi berprestasi : Tinggi sekali (95)

8 Mentaati aturan dan disiplin : Tinggi sekali (97)

9 Bekerja secara teratur : Rendah sekali (5)

10 Menonjol dan unggul diri : Tinggi sekali (96)

11 Mandiri, tanggung jawab : Tinggi sekali (80)

12 Bekerja sama dengan orang lain : Sedang (53)

13 Melibatkan diri dengan orang lain : Rendah sekali (1)

14 Mendapat bantuan orang lain : Rendah (25)

15 Menguasai teman dan orang lain : Tinggi sekali (81)

16 Kebiasaan mengalah : Rendah sekali (0)

17 Menyenangkan orang lain : Rendah sekali (16)

18 Mengadakan perubahan : Tinggi sekali (95)

19 Tahan menghadapi dan mengatasi rintangan : Tinggi sekali (85)

20 Hubungan dengan lawan jenis : Rendah sekali (1)

21 Menyerang pendapat orang lain : Tinggi sekali (93)

**Minat khusus**

22 Minat outdoor : Sedang (45)

23 Minat scientific : Tinggi sekali (96)

24 Minat artistic : Rendah (40)

25 Minat literary : Tinggi (79)

26 Minat musical : Sedang (58)

27 Minat social service : Tinggi (80)

**Kecerdasan emosional**

28 Kecerdasan emosional : Rendah sekali (4)

.

Setelah membaca hasil tesnya, Ryuuzaki kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kasus, dan tidak membiarkan bayang-bayang angka-angka itu menghantuinya~~~~

~~~~~ (FIN) ~~~~~

A/N : ide ini muncul begitu saja saat saya membenarkan letak hasil tes IQ saia di dalam map-dokumen-penting-kayak-rapot-dan-piagam. Hmmm, saiia berusaha memvonis L semirip mungkin dengan dia-nya yang asli. Tapi rasanya ada yang nggak nyambung *pusing* nilai intelegensi antara L dan saia nggak jauh beda! Cuma beda 100 angka, kok!! *ketauan idiotnya* hmm, yang persis sama antara L dan saiia *karena nilai-nilai saiia juga berpengaruh pada hasil punya L* hmm, nomor 2,3,4,5,28,7,9,13,22,24

Hehe. Ada juga bagusnya saiia *_agak_ bangga sama diri sendiri* ternyata saiia nggak bego-bego amat

Maunya saia dengan bejadnya membuat ketertarikannya dengan lawan jenis nol, tapi karena saia dari awal wanti-wanti buat bikin fic non-pairing(yaoi), jadi saia kasih aja poin 1. Gitu deh~

**L** : curhat colongan

**cH** : biarin, week. Yang penting nilai hubungan dengan lawan jenis _ku_ lebih tinggi 30 point dibanding kamu

**L** : hn...

**Light** : L, yaoian yuk~~

**L** : ayo ajah

**cH** : eh, ikuuuut~

.

Mind to review?


End file.
